Nightmare moon returns
by D-J-Simo
Summary: It s been four years since Nightmare moon was defeated now she s back for revenge


**Nightmare moon returns**

It had been four years since the nightmare moon incident and Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends had been asked to go to Canterlot castle. By road it was a three day journey but by train it took only a few hours. Upon arrival the six were greeted by royal guards who escorted them back to Canterlot castle. Upon arrival they were shown to their rooms for were they would be staying for the next week. Their business at Canterlot castle was unknown to them but they were sure that princess Celestia will explain it to them later on.

It was the next day and they had an audience with Celestia and Luna. When they entered the throne room they saw both princesses' sat waiting for the six.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna!" shouted Twilight

"Princess Twilight." They both said in unison

"I have called you all here today to celebrate my sister`s fourth year back with us." Said Celestia as she got straight down to business

"Yes it is wonderful being back and learning al that we have missed "Carried on Luna

It has been a big learning curve in our lives for both I and Luna" Celestia moved on "and I have been all thanks to you six and the elements of harmony. So tonight we shall be holding a celebration all Equestria. Meet us in the throne room tonight at 8pm. You may go now"

As Twilight got ready for the celebration she could tell that something was wrong she could feel it but when she asked Applejack about it she just said "Sugar cube your just worried that something will make Celestia upset during the night don't worry about it" and so she didn't she left it and went to the celebration.

They were in the castles gardens for the celebration with Luna as the focus of attention. As the night grew on Twilight got ever more cautious about the evening and then it began. Luna collapsed during the night Celestia used her magic to move them all away and turned to the group. 

"I feared this day would come" Said Celestia in a hurry

"What do you mean Celestia?" asked Twilight curiously

When you all defeated Nightmare moon there was still a part of the embryo that remained but I thought I wouldn't be enough to bring her back but I was wrong"

As Celestia finished that sentence Luna rose up off the ground only she wasn't Luna. It was as Celestia had been worried about this for 4 years, Nightmare moon had returned.

**The Race Back To Ponyville**

"Luna"? Questioned Celestia but she knew how that question would be answered

"Luna is gone there is only I. NIGHTMARE MOON!"  
"NO! My sister is still within and I shall have her back"  
"Your sister is gone for good. You will never see her again".

Celestia turned to the 6 of them

"Get back to Ponyville and get the elements of harmony, they worked before maybe they will again"  
"What about you princess"? Asked Rainbow Dash

"I must stay and try to hold back Nightmare Moon before she can get the elements for herself. NOW GO!"

And so the six of them ran from the hall that day never looking back never wanting to remember the final scream from Celestia as they ran that night all the way back to Ponyville where the elements were kept safe but not for much longer.

On the road they faced one constant challenge and that was getting through the Equestria without getting to close to the road in case the Nightmare Moons guards were coming round. They had found out about these guards in a small village not too far from Canterlot, they had been told that they liked to call themselves "The night guardians".

Once they were back at Ponyville the first thing they did was run straight to the library where they encountered Nightmare Moon.  
"I knew you`d come here"  
"Yeah well let`s take this outside" Challenged Rainbow dash

"Petty pony challenging us" And with a small bit of magic from Nightmare moon they went flying across the room landing close to where Twilight kept the elements. With a quick spark of magic they were all wearing their elements and used them for a second time against the mare stood in front of them… Only it didn't work it just injured her. It all happened in a flash but Nightmare moon was gone.

"Twi why didn't that work?" asked Applejack

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should have a party first." Suggested Pinkie Pie

"No Pinkie I need to do some research gather the rest of the ponies in Ponyville and get them out"

"Easy I could do it in 10 seconds flat" Said rainbow and she was gone

**The Last Goodbye**

After a long night of looking up why the elements wouldn't work Twilight knew what had to be done so she told the rest of the group to follow her lead

"NIGHTMARE MOON!" They shouted in unison

A small demonic laugh got louder and louder until…

"You still think that you can beat me with them" She snickered

"Yes" Said Twilight "and we know how to."

"Go ahead I bet it doesn't work"

Twilight turned her head to the rest of the group tears in her eyes and said only one word  
"goodbye"

"Darling what do you mean?" Questioned Rarity

"Twilight?" said Fluttershy meekly

And then came the rainbow but there was one problem… Twilight was walking into it and towards Nightmare Moon. As she reached the centre of the rainbow they were all flung backwards and suddenly nothing. 

Applejack was the first to wake seeing Luna breathing at a steady rate and then she saw something horrible.

"TWILIGHT" She screamed running over to her "Oh Twilight please be ok" She said through the sobs

Only Twilight wasn't ok she had sacrificed herself in a successful attempt to destroy what was left of Nightmare moon and it had worked but cost her so much.

Her funeral was a sad day for all Equestria. They decided to hold a joint funeral of the two princess`s Twilight and Celestia and for now everywhere was at peace


End file.
